fanonfallheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Finn
Finn (full title: Finn the Human, known as Finn Mertens in the Farmworld timeline and formerly as Pen in the original short) is the main protagonist of the series Adventure Time. Contents hide 1 Background 1.1 Status as the last human 2 Appearance and equipment 2.1 Hair 2.2 Clothing 2.3 Weapons 3 Personality and character traits 4 Abilities 4.1 Physical 4.2 Mental 4.3 Creative 4.4 Musical 4.5 Miscellaneous 4.6 Temporary 4.7 Fighting Style 5 Age 6 Relationships 7 Disguises and alternate forms 7.1 Older/Pillow world 7.2 Lute suit 7.3 Magic Fist 7.4 Cat Finn 7.5 Prince Hotbod 7.6 Giant Foot Finn 7.7 Zombie Finn 7.8 Lumpy Finn 7.9 Demonic Finn 7.10 Paper plate demon Finn 7.11 Hug Wolf Finn 7.12 Jake's shadow 7.13 Alternate Universe Finn (Finn Mertens) 7.14 Davey 8 Quotes 9 Songs 10 Trivia 10.1 Cultural references 10.2 Production notes 10.3 Appearances in other media 11 Gallery 12 References BackgroundEdit Finnnbabyhappy Margaret finds Finn and adopts him. As shown in "Memories of Boom Boom Mountain," Finn appears to have been abandoned in the woods during infancy. He reveals that he made "boom boom" (Finn's word for defecation) on a large leaf, fell on it, and lay there crying until Joshua and Margaret (Jake's parents) rescued him from the wilderness to raise him alongside Jake, who becomes like a brother to him (as such, Jermaine is also Finn's adoptive brother). In "Memory of a Memory," a baby Finn is seen singing a song in the bathroom of what appears to be Joshua and Margaret's house. In "Henchman," when Finn is asked about his parents, he says Jake told him that he came from a cabbage, in jest. In "Susan Strong," Finn states that he knows nothing of his human parents or any other humans. Status as the last humanEdit Finn is the only confirmed human in the Land of Ooo. In the episode "Her Parents," Lady Rainicorn's dad says he thought humans were extinct. This lends new significance to his title "Finn the Human," as his humanity may be unique in Ooo. Up until "Susan Strong," Finn believes he has never met another human. Finn becomes morose and "soul-searchy" when he thinks about it. In the same episode, Finn encounters Susan Strong. Even though the other members of Susan's tribe of Hyoomans were revealed to be mutants, Susan's identity as a human or mutant is left ambiguous. In "Beautopia," it may be true that Susan is also a human, but it was not confirmed. The businessmen are also likely humans, but their minds have been damaged by being frozen for so long, and they talk like zombies. They also have boils all over their face, which may also be a result of being frozen. Other "human" characters (such as Penny, Phil or the Old Man Henchman) have been confirmed by the show's creator, Pendleton Ward, to be mutants or humanoids.34 According to Pendelton Ward's FAQ page,5 even Finn is mutated in some way. Fionna is also a human, although she is just a character in Ice King's fan fiction. Ice King was formerly a human, as shown in "Holly Jolly Secrets Part II." Moe, creator of BMO was also human but as he grew old, some of his functions were run by machines leaving only his skin and hair human. Appearance and equipmentEdit Adventure time Pen, Finn's original art design Finn is a 14-year-old human. He has several missing teeth because he bites trees and rocks among other things.6 Although his eyes typically lack detail and appear as small black dots due to a minor mutation,7 they are shown to have color in the episode "The Enchiridion!," when Finn is tried by the Dark Magician. His left eye is green while his right eye is blue, characteristic of the genetic condition heterochromia. (However, as stated by lead character designer Andy Ristaino on Formspring, "That was a special occasion. The heterochromatic effect was a byproduct of him being hypnotized by that guardian dude." Andy confirmed that Finn's eye